Nice To Meet You, I'm Your Other Half
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: When Kurt meets his soulmate, he can tell it's the one. Klaine AU.


**Nice To Meet You; I'm Your Other Half**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own The Best Thing by Relient K, which the title is a line from, and the inspiration for this.**

Soulmate.

It's a term that's often bandied around these days, used by couples who break up only five days later. Everyone's heard the word, a lot of people use it, but hardly anyone _understands_ it. They don't understand what it's like to see your soulmate for the first time, to feel that pull to them, to know instantly if any harm comes to them, or even distinguish the moment that they enter the same room as you.

Few will acknowledge the moment that they meet their soulmate; they'll brush it off as a crush, which later develops into love.

Kurt Hummel, however, just knew.

Kurt walked along the street, rolling his eyes impatiently as the tourists in front of him stopped to gaze at the Statue of Liberty. Yes, it was interesting, and he got that, he really did. But he'd prefer not to be stuck behind the very British-sounding people when he was running late for work.

Isabelle Wright adored him, and had done ever since the whole 'Makeover' he'd done with Rachel (perhaps even before that, but he didn't like to boast – much), but it still wouldn't do to turn up to his job late, especially as that job happened to be at Vogue magazine. Even months later, he still hadn't figured out how he'd managed to get the job, considering how he hadn't even been accepted into NYADA.

He supposed Rachel had definitely helped, when she'd sounded completely heartbroken over the phone to him (she had been telling him that her life was great, but she couldn't lie to him), and he couldn't have just left her in New York, alone. So, he'd gone there, with no job, no college to go do, and hardly any money. Rachel had pushed him, though, encouraged him to apply to about a thousand different jobs.

And he'd gotten into Vogue.

Now, he desperately didn't want to be late, lest risk the chance of being fired; and that was _not_ a promising prospect for him. Hurrying past them, he scowled as one of the people muttered something under their breath at how rude some people were – did he not understand that people had other more important things to do with their lives? Kurt wasn't looking to be polite.

It had been Rachel's fault, though; not that he'd ever tell that to Isabelle Wright, who'd fire him on the spot for some flimsy excuse like that. However, Rachel had persuaded him that it would be 'fun' to stay up until one o'clock in the morning, watching romantic comedies, and eating ice cream while both wishing they had romance in their own lives. Despite the fact that he'd known he had to wake up at five in the morning, so he'd have time to get his moisturising routine done and then get to work, he'd let her convince him with promises – promises she had been welching on, so far; she hadn't woken up early and gotten him his favourite coffee this morning. So, of course, he'd overslept.

He sighed and brushed past some more people, not even bothering to apologise, and glancing down at his watch with a frown on his face. He was going to be late. He could just tell.

And then, someone who apparently wasn't watching where they were going either, walked straight into him, spilling their coffee (of which he was very jealous, having not had time to make his own) all over the designer clothes that he'd only just had washed. It felt like slow motion, yet also like time was in fast forward, that was how big a crime getting these clothes spoiled was. He stopped and stared, open mouthed, down at his clothes, yet to look at the idiot who'd caused this to happen to him.

"I'm- I'm so, so sorry, I-"

Kurt looked up, finally, and met the stranger's eyes. Something caught in his throat, and he swallowed.

So, this was what it felt like to meet your soulmate.

He couldn't breathe. Feeling like he'd just been completed, even though he'd never noticed that there was a part of him missing, he noticed the other man's breath hitch, as they stared at each other with something like wonderment.

"Hi," the man said, slowly extending an outstretched hand. "Blaine."

"Nice to meet you; I'm your other half." Kurt had no idea what had convinced him to say that, he was only sure that he'd just screwed up the meeting with the man he was sure was his soulmate. He could feel it, deep in his bones, and he somehow knew they were meant to be. It was indescribable.

Blaine blinked and then smiled. "You feel it too?"

Kurt let a smile grow on his face. "Yes." He glanced at his watch. "Look, I have to get to work or I'll be fired, but here's my number-" he rummaged in his bag, managing to find a pen, and scrawled it on Blaine's hand (how romantic! He couldn't help thinking). "Call me, maybe?" He smiled at Blaine for a moment before tearing off to work.

**A/N: Yes, they walked into each other; cliché, I know. Could you tell me what you thought? Also, a ton of thanks to my sister for the last paragraph; I wrote it and it was slightly different but really off, so.**

**Extra: This was originally a one-shot, but thanks to the lovely reviews I have, I'm going to make this into a multi-chapter. Not sure when chapter two will be up, but keep an eye out!  
**


End file.
